This invention relates to improvements in utility carts.
While such type of carts are available in a variety of forms and sizes and in many cases for special purposes, I have found as an amateur photographer that they are lacking in many desirable features for photographic missions requiring the transportation and use of desired equipment as for example, in out-of-doors scenic areas.